


what we don't say

by eternalbreath



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, meta-fic, the fandom hell bus has arrived honk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalbreath/pseuds/eternalbreath





	what we don't say

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Unending Alchemies of Honour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120) by [justira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira). 



It had been foolish to expect it wouldn't come to this, for Vaan was many things, but patience where they were concerned never sat well on him.

 _They_.

Noah felt he could hold the word in his hands for all its weight and meaning, but for the fact that Vaan pressed his wrists against sheets above Noah's head. He spared a fleeting thought to breaking Vaan's hold on him, but for the most part he was finding it very hard to care with Vaan kneeling between his spread thighs, mouth hot and wet and _indecent_ , and when Vaan pulled back to grin at him in the flickering candlelight, he stopped thinking about interrupting at all.

"You're missing your pants," Vaan pointed out, mouth hot on the skin of Noah's neck. Vaan stretched out along Noah's body, slow and languid, the heat of him leaking through Noah's small-clothes.

"I was preparing to sleep," Noah said, and the warm pleasure he had felt coming home, the mere thought of hours and hours of rest after such a grueling week chasing faithless senators seemed distant, a fond memory he was no longer attached to. He arched into Vaan and would have groaned but for Vaan's kissing him again—simple and soft and making Noah's chest ache.

It was too easy for Vaan to slip through his defenses—his city and his body and his heart—he knew there was no sleep for him here, but Noah found he didn't mind.

"Remember how you were supposed to be free today?" Vaan asked between kisses, Noah's mouth, his jaw, the soft skin behind his ear. "Can't you leave your senators alone without them—screwing everything up?"

"Never," Noah said, smile in his voice at Vaan's teasing. "I thought you departed hours ago."

"Hadn't got what I came for," Vaan murmured, and finally let go Noah's wrists to cup his face and stare at him, corners of his mouth tilted up, his pupils wide and dark in the dim light of the room, and Noah took the chance to let his hands roam over the soft skin of Vaan's bare back, his vest missing—discarded somewhere at the bottom of Noah's bed. Vaan arched into the touch and buried his face in Noah's neck.

"They don't want you having personal time." Vaan pressed a hot, sticky kiss to the hollow of Noah's throat, followed it with the scrape of teeth and laughed when Noah caught his breath, a gentle tremble of his shoulders.

"An indulgence not given to judges," Noah murmured, running his fingers up into the soft hair on the back of Vaan's neck and then down the length of his back. He had yet to stop marveling over the reality of Vaan in his bed, for each time was a gift Noah felt he didn't quite deserve, but coveted nonetheless. He filled his hands with Vaan's hips and was rewarded when Vaan arched into him, slow and easy.

Vaan's eyes locked onto his. There was no challenge in them tonight, but the shy warmth that surprised Noah still in these small moments, a transfer of trust where at all other times Vaan was ever pushing and demanding and never, ever asking.

It was almost reverent, the slow rocking of hips, the rustle of fabric—the noises Vaan made when Noah rose to meet him like offerings, lush and shameless and Noah could do it forever, keep them on this edge, just to watch Vaan roll against him, body flushed and eyes needy. Not tonight, for it had been weeks since they had been able to lay hands on each other.

Noah slid his hands under Vaan's wide belt, tugged the fabric away so he could reach the laces and untangle the messy knots to get to the soft, secret skin of Vaan's hips. Their hands brushed as Vaan reached with shaking hands to shove his pants down and kick them off to the bottom of the bed, the long, tan length of him a stark contrast to Noah's pale, sun-starved color, his hands standing in sharp relief against Noah's thighs as his small-clothes were divested. Vaan's grin was half-lit in the flickering candle, burning on naught but wax. It was in moments such as these Noah felt it most acutely: the reality of skin against skin and everything they hadn't learned to say with words said with hands and mouths and smiles. They did not need to say it.

 _We will never be rid of each other_.

Noah breathed in, deep, stuttering breaks when Vaan ran calloused palms up his thighs and stomach, coming to rest on either side of Noah's torso, hands pressed into the mattress. His eyes caught the bare light as he curved his body over Noah, warm and tempting and hard against his thigh.

 _His_.

"Noah."

A whisper, hot breath on his lips before Vaan kissed him, deep and slow, kisses they couldn't share anywhere but here, huge and hot like the endless stretch of desert. Noah wrapped his legs around Vaan's, his thighs tight against Vaan's hips, holding steady as he slid one hand to cup Vaan's neck; the other went between them. Vaan jerked his head up when Noah touched him, already sticky, and cried out when Noah took them both in hand. His arms trembled, and Noah looked into his eyes as Vaan bit his lip, breath heavy and brow damp with sweat and went still, tangled his other hand in Vaan's hair, and smiled.

"Don't you dare," Vaan said, voice cracking. "Don't you dare stop, I'll—"

"Again" Noah said, a ran a thumb over Vaan's cock, watched his eyes go from frustrated to desperate. "My name, Vaan."

He writhed, shaking, arching that did no good, for Noah held him still, his thighs secure. "You're such a fucking tease," Vaan said, and made a noise in the back of his throat—Noah shivered with it. Then, "Noah, Noah, _please_ —"

Noah kept his grip tight and slid his hand down and up, over skin already slick and smooth. Vaan whined on every upstroke, hips thrusting between Noah's thighs, no help to him but driving Noah mad with the movement. Pleasure curled low in his stomach when Vaan let his head fall forward to rest on Noah's shoulder, quick panting breaths Noah met with his own.

Vaan said nothing more, far past coherent words, as his back bowed and curved, moving over Noah like a wave, urgent. Noah spared a moment to feel possessive, as he made Vaan moan with nothing more than a quick twist of his wrist and the slide of their skin together, the rough pads of his fingers and the wet of Vaan against him as he stroked them together a warm rush of pleasure. Vaan made so much noise, greedy moaning sounds that Noah coveted, held close to his heart for he was the only one to tease them out where he could listen, wind Vaan up, revel in him here, thrusting and shaking with Noah's name on his breath, wanting this from him. He kissed the skin of Vaan's neck, open-mouthed and wet, and listened to him whimper, trembled with him, his wrist aching, but Noah knew Vaan's secrets, the most precious of them, and he used them now where Vaan was a tightened string in his arms.

"Vaan," Noah said, no whispering here, voice deep and commanding and everything Vaan should have despised but didn't, louder than Vaan's muffled cursing. "Come for me."

He did, like all the times before, arms going slack so he crashed into Noah's chest and spilled over Noah's hand, bringing Noah with him, a sharp spike of pleasure. Noah wrapped his free arm around Vaan's back, sweaty and irresistible, let his other hand fall away to cup Vaan's hip, wetness cool on his skin.

"I'm never moving again," Vaan said, voice slow and sleepy.

"You would regret it come morning." Noah rolled to the side and took Vaan with him, protesting and grumbling as Noah cleaned them with the sheet and tangled their legs together. The candle had ceased to burn at some point, the room cast in darkness but for the faint light through the curtains.

"So demanding," Vaan complained, barely audible, and tucked his head under Noah's jaw. He plastered himself along Noah's body and murmured sleepy words that couldn't be made out. Noah draped a heavy arm across his hip and took a deep breath; Vaan's hair barely tickled his nose.

He closed his eyes for sleep, knowing that he would wake as soon as the sun sneaked through his window, as habit—but it would be welcome, painting the room red-gold, and he knew when he opened his eyes, Vaan would still be there, and there would be no regrets.


End file.
